Practice
by wafflewolves
Summary: When Cedrick and Bandit are bored they do something quite expected at their age but not expected with each other. Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A request from Rainbows6Bacon. Enjoy!**

Bundesgrenzschutz or BGS was the German border guard and the German police force. 1992 was an interesting year for Dominic and Cedrick Brunsmeier as they now had jobs of their interest. Unfortunately, it was boring as hell, following tons of orders and paperwork was not what they were expecting while Cedrick saw it logical, Dominic saw it as preposterous. As a result, Dominic played any sport he had not played or performed in his earlier years. Dominic became unbelievably good for a male gymnast, equestrian, tennis player, badminton player, American football was just as good as regular soccer, rugby, ice and field hockey, wrestling, boxing, shot put, running, and even basketball. Cedrick assumed sports would make Dominic feel better. The gym itself was a large source of entertainment for Dominic and the boy changed quite a bit from what he was at 16 and being 19 in the summer of '93. Soon Dominic slowly moved away from all the sports as his police job developed and developed superior marksman skills. Cedrick and Dominic lived alone now in Berlin while they gained the sense of needing something else in their lives, putting some energy into a new category. Chores and basic duties barely took time and naps were nonsense which made time remain when they weren't at work. It was that summer day when Dominic couldn't take it anymore and hit him with it.

"I'm bored as hell Cedrick, I honestly don't know what I want to do anymore." Cedrick couldn't think of any better response than the one that just popped into his mind.

"You want to develop a sexual life don't you? I'm not sure if there's such a thing as being to cute for a girl but you've probably hit that spot." Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"Too cute?"

"I don't see any other reason why they would stay away from you."

"Really?"

"You're most of the package."

"You know there's another question that I have Cedrick." Dominic was already laying on his brother like a double carpet and moved his face a bit closer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They only look at everything they can see about you. They don't talk with you or see who you are on the inside."

"What if they find out I'm a Leo?"

"They'll have to earn that part."

"The problem is that I can't find anyone that looks interesting to me either."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Cedrick."

"What about men?"

"You're joking right?"

"I'm serious, maybe you secretly like men and women."

"That's a blind spot Cedrick unless you're talking about yourself."

"And if I was would that be a problem?"

"Unless you want to make it one."

"About making problems, I think you already have." Cedrick pushed up his brother until the boy was sitting on his knees. Cedrick threw off his shirt and hinted at the situation. "So Mr. Bored, you caused it so you might as well deal with it."

"No fucking way Cedrick."

"Yes fucking way. You were on me the whole time, you never do that. You're literally asking to be fucked."

"But…" Dominic struggled to say something in his defense.

"Struggling to rebut aren't you? I thought so."

"You'll pay for this Cedrick."

"Oh I will if you get your part done."

"Wouldn't you prefer to do this on a bed?"

"Why not?" The two went to Cedrick's room and Cedrick watched his brother strip him bare while he was still fully clothed.

"If this becomes more interesting than it needs to be, I will gladly throw you out the window."

"You wouldn't do that to your fraternal twin."

"At least we're fraternal."

"I fucking agree Dominic now get a move on it will you?"

"Is touching your cock not enough?"

"When it's inside of you there will be plenty of touching now suck it already."

"Hold on. I'm not letting you fuck me."

"Yes you are Dominic."

"No."

"What, should I tie you up and force you or do you prefer what we're doing now?"

"I'd probably strangle you if you tried to."

"I just realized myself, take your time. You'll can fuck me all you want tomorrow."

"What type of nonsense is that?"

"I promise Dominic, do it to me when I'm doing anything tomorrow, I need you right now."

"If you don't keep this extremely sexual promise of yours I will gladly break your back."

"I understand your strength Dominic and when have I never kept a promise?"

"Excellent point Cedrick, your smaller than my own dick will now be sucked and licked all over."

"Oh please, is it really?" With Dominic now completely naked, the boy wasn't lying, he was a lot larger. When Cedrick was satisfied with the wetness of his shaft, he gladly positioned Dominic faced up on the mattress and teasingly fingered the hazel eyed dirty blonde's hole until he received a strong idea of where the prostate was.

"Do we have a safe word?"

"Shut up Dominic you're a Brunsmeier not a Noobsmeier."

"You're going to feel bad about this in the end."

"You're getting practice tomorrow so really there isn't anything to feel bad about."

"You're practicing on me?"

"What other point would I have?"

"I don't know, incest?"

"You're crazy."

"Says the guy fucking his… oh fuck that feels so good." Cedrick changed the statement with strong thrusts that took the boy by surprise. Dominic's hazel eyes now looked at the ceiling as Cedrick's blue performed a scan like motion over the body.

"You want more don't you?"

"Please Cedrick."

"I thought so." Cedrick sped up the pace and then experimentally slowed it down to a minimum.

"No, don't stop damn it. Keep going. Cedrick felt Dominic's grip on his forearms tighten drastically.

"Release the grip."

"Fuck me Cedrick, I was close."

"Release the grip." Instead, Dominic now locked his brother with his legs.

"Fuck. Me. Harder." The three words were clear and Cedrick sighed and complied. Dominic moaned at the feeling of a siege ram inside his ass which filled him with an intoxicating sense of pleasure. Cedrick was about to witness the massive surprise of Dominic's climax which was insane enough for one load. Dominic blanketed his upper torso and Cedrick dismissed the idea of filling him and pulled out. Some majestic power sent the white fluid all the way to Dominic's face who wiped it off by hand.

"Was that hard enough Dominic?"

"I can't wait until tomorrow, I will destroy that lovely ass of yours."

"Damn it I almost forgot about that," said Cedrick as he could only imagine how radically his brother would return the madness of sex.

 **Author's Note: Hahaha Cedrick good luck with your brother. Remember, requests are open so tell me them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here it is, the next day.**

Last night, Dominic ended up sleeping with Cedrick as the taller boy loathed his brother's actions. Dominic was touching him all night even when Cedrick thought he was well asleep. Cedrick didn't regret what he did the day before but felt it had some powerful effect on Dominic. Dominic hated when he woke up with his hair messy so he did what he could by hand as an innocent Cedrick looked at him with closed eyes. Cedrick might have not been awake but something on his person was well alive. Cedrick was about to roll over but Dominic stopped the action. It was very clear that Cedrick wasn't a fan of a sleeping suit and such. Unlike Dominic, Cedrick seemed to sleep in his underwear while Dominic had a large reason that occasionally twitched to wear shorts. Dominic decided to kiss Cedrick awake but it didn't seem to work. Dominic's fingers skated around his brother's face as touch didn't achieve anything.

As evil as he was, Dominic could've easily choked his brother awake but that side of him was distant and out of reach. Dominic pelted Cedrick's neck with kisses as the warmth of his tongue couldn't do any better. Dominic saw that Cedrick's lovely dick was aroused and begged for treatment. Dominic knew that it would have to wait just a bit longer. Cedrick was well muscled as conditioning made him nice and firm. Dominic teased his brother's nipples as the erogenous zone was performing it's effect. Cedrick's hand moved but it was a sleep move as the boy still wasn't awake yet. Dominic further developed the strong desire to fuck his brother but was still able to control himself. Dominic thought about giving Cedrick a love bite but since work was in fact tomorrow, he discarded the idea immediately. Before moving onto the abdomen, Dominic quickly finished both arms with a streamline of kisses as his licks made trials of saliva. Dominic lightly grinded his teeth against Cedrick's skin which caused another movement.

"Stop it Dominic," said Cedrick as he pushed the head upwards and off his body.

"Why?"

"I don't like how that feels you know."

"You said quite clearly yesterday that I could do what I want to you today."

"I did but still."

"I'll make sure you're awake." Dominic fingered the band of Cedrick's underwear and made contact with the erection that demanded freedom. It was filled with blood to such a degree, it couldn't resist standing tall and proud at a ninety degree angle. Dominic's fingers ran down the warm organ which revolved into grabbing it and sliding his hand up and down for how long it was. Dominic noticed Cedrick closed his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself Cedrick?"

"I'm fine." Dominic felt the organ twitch in his hand and shrugged. Dominic wanted to lick Cedrick's dick but discarded the idea and went with sucking. "Can I at least wake up properly." Dominic sighed after he stopped.

"Hardcore in the morning it is." Dominic grabbed Cedrick's head and forced him to suck his cock mainly because he was complaining so much. Cedrick tried to get away from Dominic but his shorter and stronger brother was dominating his useless attempts. "You're just begging to be fucked aren't you Cedrick?" Dominic played with Cedrick's hair until Cedrick started to suck voluntarily like the good German boy he was. Dominic let Cedrick regain control of his hands and Dominic was given a great hand job that rewarded Cedrick's mouth with a quite salty fluid treat. Cedrick swallowed and continued to act like the good boy Dominic expected him to be.

"You're a bit on the salty side, it's a shame you don't own a brand of toothpaste."

"Oh please Cedrick."

"Anyway, I'll be waiting for a nice fucking from your fantastic cock."

"I wasn't finished with yours Cedrick."

"I thought you were going to ruin me for the whole day."

"I could." Dominic had Cedrick in the favorable face up position as his warmth teased the entrance into Cedrick's body.

"If you're really such a good kisser, I don't know why girls don't chase you around."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I still felt them mind you." Dominic used the mind you as a signal to begin. It made sense why Cedrick was tight as he took some time to get used to what the inside of Cedrick felt like. Cedrick gave him a sort of death stare which was quite annoying. If Cedrick was going to stare at him like that, he would have to do it up close. Dominic took the opportunity to flip them over as he was now on the bottom. Dominic felt Cedrick's warm cock grind against their abdomens as he kissed Cedrick who dared to French kiss him back. Every time Cedrick had to advantage, Dominic picked up the pace of fucking the extremely tight ass that was only at his mercy. There was the constant moan and groan that Cedrick would vibrate onto his lips. It somehow forced saliva to run more freely as Dominic felt it go down his face and onto his neck. Dominic realized that his full length wasn't being forced inside of Cedrick and decided to act like a siege ram. Cedrick's cock gladly climaxed at the new technique and fired as far as their faces which Dominic in open arms to taste. Cedrick was loving his wake up call and could only wonder what Dominic had to offer for breakfast.

"How's it going up there Cedrick?"

"If I was a girl I would've married you already."

"I didn't know I was doing so well, oh fuck." Dominic grabbed Cedrick tighter as he felt a strong angry pulse surge through his cock.

"You know you don't want to fill me." Cedrick's words spoke true, he didn't want to have some useless ending, it was time to truly get messy. Dominic pulled out his entire length as fast as he could with the few remaining seconds he had. It was now under Cedrick's as his brother's soft body required more touch. Dominic released wildly having a spray like effect on their torsos. Dominic felt Cedrick reach his second climax as well as Cedrick rubbed their wet bodies together and treating Dominic with the expert kisses he was given earlier.

"So that's breakfast over with."

"What's for lunch Dominic?"

"A table for two." Dominic forced his cock back inside Cedrick to serve his dearest some early lunch.

 **Author's Note: I don't think I'll be making this any longer since there's still The Detective and other stories to work on.**


End file.
